


o

by Iouistomlinson



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Ong, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iouistomlinson/pseuds/Iouistomlinson





	o

He opened his eyes.

As soon as it was opened, he made an eye-contact with a man. A man whom he had never seen before.

"From now on, your name is Ong Seongwu. You are 23 years old." The unknown man said.

_He is Ong Seongwu. He is 23 years old._

"You were born in Incheon. You do not have any family."

_...and he was born in Incheon, and does not have any family._

Though he was confused with the sudden information, he nodded his head without questioning a word. He immediately received the information and understood.

"I think that's all the basics you should know. Let me examine you for a bit." The man added before grasping his arm and swung it around. He does it a few times with all his other body parts before saying, "Okay. It's good."

Seongwu did not know what was happening. He doesn't understand why was he being given a bunch of informations about himself. Strangely enough, it felt natural. As it was meant to be.

The man smiled. "..and I think you're good to go, Seongwu!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you'll live a happy life there. Be good to your owner, Kang Daniel. Please do not cause any trouble."

_Kang Daniel, my owner? What does he mean by that?_

"Woojin! he's ready to go! You can deliver it now." The man shouted to another man, who seems to be his co-worker. "Roger!"

Before Seongwu gets to get all his questions answered, he could feel his body shutting down. Like before, all he could see was darkness once again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's you, it's really you.." Seongwu heard a soft whisper in his ear.

He was greeted by a pair of arms around his waist. A head laying on his chest. It felt so warm, strange yet so familiar. Instinctively, he returned the hug and pat the person's head.

After a while, Seongwu finally opened his eyes. He noticed that the man had a pair of dreamy-like eyes, brown short hair. He almost looked like a puppy. Seongwu immediately knew.

The man is Kang Daniel, his owner.

"Hello, Daniel." Seongwu said for the first time.

Daniel didn't react. Instead, he stared at Seongwu. "What's wrong, Daniel?"

This time, Daniel smiled. His eyes turned into a crescent moon.

"I-It's been a while.. since I last heard your voice." Daniel sniffed. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Without thinking much, Seongwu pulled Daniel again into a hug. "I miss you too, Daniel."

Seongwu doesn't know who Daniel was. It was the first time they met. But it felt so right. As if he was born to do this. To be with Daniel.

So, he shrugged off all his confusion and decided that maybe it was meant to be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Good morning, Niel." Seongwu greeted him.


End file.
